


Snow Day

by buckley_smarts



Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911week2020, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckley_smarts/pseuds/buckley_smarts
Summary: Today had been part of Buck’s big plan, which was giving Chris a proper snow day experience. Growing up in Texas, his son hardly ever had the chance to enjoy a day like this. Snow was rare and when it did snow, it only stayed for a few days. Chris’ chances didn’t exactly increase when they moved to LA. Which was why Buck was determined to show Chris how much fun the snow could be.Day 2 - "You scared the shit out of me"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! I hope you enjoy reading this! I don't know if you can tell, but I don't know what I'm supposed to write in these author's notes.
> 
> I do not own 9-1-1 or any of its characters.

Eddie couldn’t help but smile as he watched Chris and Buck play in the snow. The two most important people in his life were currently putting the final touches on their slightly lopsided snowman. Buck was carefully holding Chris in his arms so the boy could wrap a yellow scarf around their project. 

Today had been part of Buck’s big plan, which was giving Chris a proper snow day experience. Growing up in Texas, his son hardly ever had the chance to enjoy a day like this. Snow was rare and when it did snow, it only stayed for a few days. Chris’ chances didn’t exactly increase when they moved to LA. Which was why Buck was determined to show Chris how much fun the snow could be.

Buck had woken them up at six o’clock this morning. Chris was immediately bouncing with energy; he even provided some very persistent encouragement when the adults were moving just a little bit too slow. After packing their lunches and loading up the truck, they began their drive away from the city. Snow began to cover the ground as they got closer to their campsite, and the look of amazement on Chris’ face was something that both Eddie and Buck would cherish for the rest of their lives.

“Dad!”, Eddie was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his son shout his name. He looked around before spotting Chris and Buck halfway up a hill beside their campsite. They were sitting on a sled, Chris in the front with Buck securely holding him, ready to slide down the hill. Eddie pulled out his phone to record this moment, figuring that abuela would want to watch later. Chris squealed with delight as they slid down the hill before slowly coming to a stop.

Buck carefully guided Chris over to Eddie, smiling at Chris’ exclamations of how awesome and exciting sledding was. “Okay buddy, you stay here with your dad. I’m going to try something even crazier that you’re going to want to see”, Buck said before grabbing the sled and rushing back up the hill.

After a few minutes, Buck came to a stop at the very top of the hill. Instead of sitting on the sled, he laid down with his head and shoulders pointing down the hill. Buck pushed off and he was gaining speed really fast. Chris was laughing and clapping as he watched Buck go over a jump that they had built together. The jump had sent Buck and the sled flying, before the other man landed a few feet away from his sled.

Eddie had expected Buck to quickly stand up before shouting “I’m fine!” or “That was awesome!”. But instead, Buck continued to lay face down in the snow, not moving. Worry began to spread through Eddie’s body as he ran towards the other man. Snow was leaking into his boots and leaving damp patches on his jeans, but he didn’t care because Buck still hadn’t moved.

Eddie knelt beside Buck, shaking the other man’s shoulder, trying to wake him up. Until Buck quickly turned around and pulled Eddie down into a tight hug before shoving a hand full of snow down his jacket. Eddie yelped in surprise and pulled away. Buck was grinning up at him, laughing, he was alright. 

“Buck! You scared the shit out of me!”, Eddie seriously could not believe the audacity of his boyfriend right now. 

“I’m sorry but you should have seen the look on your face!”

“It’s not funny! I thought you were seriously hurt!”

Buck's grin had turned into a soft smile as he listened to his boyfriend. “Okay. Eddie, I’m really sorry and I promise I won’t do it again”. He slowly sat up and gave Eddie a gentle kiss.

After partaking in a variety of other snow related activities, like building snow forts and having a snowball fight, the family started their drive home. Eddie smiled as he looked over at Chris and Buck, who had fallen asleep in the backseat together. They had both changed into dry clothes, but their hair was still wet and falling out of place. In that moment, Eddie wanted nothing more than to fix their hair and curl up beside them. But that would have to wait until they got home.


End file.
